Mushi
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: Te necesito tanto para poderme sentir  vació... ¿Se puede dejar de amar en un instante TAKAO?. Responde...Vamos no seas  tímido mi amor


Te amo

Lo eres todo para mí

¿A caso no crees en mi amor?

Jamás podría vivir sin ti

No puedo respirar si no estas a mi lado

Ante mis ojos eres tan perfecto

Eres mi dios

Mi todo

Amo todo de ti

No hay nadie en este mundo que pueda suplirte

Pero lo más importante

Te odio con el más grande anhelo que jamás sentí

Tu presencia me repugna tanto que por esa razón no puedo alejarme de ti

Deseo que seas infeliz el resto de mi vida

Te necesito tanto para poderme sentir vació

¿Se puede dejar de amar en un instante TAKAO?

Responde … Vamos no seas tímido mi amor

¡oh es verdad! no puedes hacerlo desde que arranque la lengua que impedía que tu boca estuviera libre siempre para mi

_**uchiakerarenai dare mo shinjirarenai dare mo kare mo**_

_**hora subete mienai sashikonda hikari ga kiete ima ni mo kareru**_

_**uchiakerarenai koto wa watashi no yowasa watashi no kako**_

_**eru mono mo aru keredo kitto te ni nigiru yasashisa ga kiete yuku to**_

Aquella tela de una seda tan fina tapaba los huecos con sangre seca donde alguna vez habían estado sus ojos, habían sido las primeras cosas que habían salido de su cuerpo desde que el amor de su vida le había atrapado.

"No quiero que mires a nadie más"

-mmmph…. – gemía, aun podía sentir coágulos de sangre asfixiarlo

-Takao amor… no debes esforzarte – acaricio sus cabello húmedos, se inclino hasta quedar de rodillas frente al cuerpo encadenado de su ser amado – te amo tanto

-mmmph… -aunque sabia que si se arrastraba a una de sus rincones favoritos de ese lugar frió, sabia que le alcanzaría.

Estaba horrorizado…

La última vez le había costado perder uno de sus brazos

- te amo… te amo tanto Takao… - lo estrecho contra su pecho, sintiendo la humedad en sus manos de la sangre de su espalda brotar por las pequeñas hendiduras de los latigazos aún sin cicatrizar.

-mmmph…- ya no quería vivir, su estado agonizante le estaba matando, pero aún tenía que vivir por el, por Kai la persona que había traicionado.

A pesar de todo también le amaba

Era el amor que nunca podría olvidar

La piel que quería sentir en su muerte acariciarle

La voz con desprecio que quería seguir escuchando

-mmmph….mmmmph…- cada gemido desde el fondo de su garganta era un trato inútil por decirle

te amo

te amo

te amo

matame… matame… matame

_**kokoro ga tozashite ima ni mo kowarete yuku**_

_**namida wo koroshite warau hibi yo**_

_**kokoro ga shimeshita shinjiru imi no nasa wo**_

_**watashi wo koroshita gizen hito yo**_

-¡Oh takao! También te amo- con desesperación mordió los labios de su amado, los beso con pasión., con dulzura, con odio y amor hasta arrancar un pedazo el labio inferior de Takao haciéndole gemir de placer al masticarlo y pasarlo por su garganta.

-mmmph….- gimió con mucha fuerza al sentir aquel dolor, sólo se aferro con su único brazo al cuerpo de Kai, empujándolo un poco

…Grave error….

Pensó para si mismo después de sentir tan inmensa dicha de sentirse deseado nuevamente por la persona que jamás le perdonaría.

Había cometido un gran pecado

Que ni el sortilegio más poderoso podría borrar

Necesitaba ser perdonado por la persona que amaba antes de que ya no quedara más de si.

-Sigues rechazándome… ¡Bastardo! – gritó enfurecido levantándose y aventando al cuerpo que estaba a sus pies con una patada contra una de las paredes.

Un grito sordo fue lo que inflamo aún más su ira y de inmediato tomo de uno de los rincones la oz que en otras ocasiones había utilizado.

-No quiero que me rechaces, ¿Por qué esos brazos tuyos me alejan de ti?...Yo les amo tanto pero también han quedado manchados por tu error, ahora te están volviendo imperfecto- comenzó a desvariar lleno de frustración - ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo soportarlo Takao

-mmmphh…- quería gritar que lo sentía que hiciera lo que quisiera con él pero que no sufriera por su culpa más.

….quitadlo…

onegai Kai

_**ru mono mo aru keredo kitto te ni nigiru yasashisa ga**_

_**arifureta kotae wa ikiru koto hakushi ni modoshite umarekawaru**_

-No quiero hacerte daño, no me lo sigas pidiendo….- se arrodillo de nuevo quedando justo donde el cuerpo de su amor retorciéndose un poco le buscaba

-Te amo- dijo con los ojos llenos de amor y dulzura al ver como le buscaba. En un solo movimiento después de que Takao se pusiera en posición le arranco el brazo que le quedaba y que ya era impuro para el cuerpo de su amante.

Miles de chorros de sangre brotaron de inmediato del cuerpo de Takao, esa sangre que purificaría la herida para no hacerle pecar de nuevo.

Sonrió tiernamente al ver el como se desplomaba su adoración y lo sostuvo con sus brazos, al ver que no obtenía alguna reacción, de seguro se había desmayado por el dolor y era su turno de suturar las nuevas heridas.

Era maravilloso poder curarle para que no muriese tan rápido

Después de todo estudiar medicina no fue un vano… abuelo.

Lo recostó suavemente sobre el suelo al terminar y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amor. Después simplemente guardo con mucho cuidado el brazo recién cortado en el baúl donde estaban las otras partes impuras del cuerpo de su ángel.

Camino en la penumbra un rato, después llego hasta el gran jardín del palacio que estaba tan abandonado desde que Takao no se encargaba de cuidarlo como todo los días desde que se habían casado.

Siempre había pensado que la felicidad no existía hasta que conoció a aquel chico que desde el primer instante que le había sonreído solo a él su mundo cambio, cuando se besaron por primera vez frente al mar, cuando le dijo que se casarían, cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos y cuando se había dado cuenta que aquellos mareos no eran otra cosa más que la llegada de un hijo.

¡Vaya que si conocía la felicidad!

La había experimentado tan de cerca

Hasta aquel día

Que descubrió en uno de los sótanos del castillo aquel feto destrozado

La persona que amaba se había ido a deshacer de su pecado en sus propios dominios

Un hijo que después de interrogarlo

Supo que no era suyo

Sino producto de su libertinaje

"Para no perderle"

Fue su única excusa

Por eso se había deshecho de ese estorbo

Lo que más le había dolido era que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para Takao

No había sido el único

Ni el más importante

Pero le amaba tanto que no podía quitarle la vida

Porque lo extrañaría en el mismo instante que dejara de respirar

Entro de nuevo a aquel sótano donde al percibir su llega de inmediato Takao comenzó a moverse intentando levantarse en vano, sólo conseguía retorcerse en el piso, arrastrándose hacia donde podía sentir la presencia de su esposo.

-Te he echado de menos tanto…- se inclino a su lado – No puedo estar ni un solo minuto sin ti, te adoro, te necesito, te fanatizo, no puedo vivir sin ti

-mm…p… -Sus pensamientos estaban nublados por el dolor, su cuerpo entumecido por el frío que sentía, su corazón estremecido por tanto amor que no merecía.

Era su destino quedarse a su lado, por que no podría encontrar paz en ningún sitio sino a su lado, con aquella persona que tanto amaba y que ahora se había vuelto su único centro. Se sentía tan conmovido que casi quería llorar pero también reír a carcajadas porque estaba logrando sentir aquel sentimiento que nunca había sentido tan intenso.

Felicidad…

Si pudiéramos volver a nacer

¿Podríamos encontrarnos para odiarnos de nuevo?

_**kokoro ga tozashite ima ni mo kuzureochiru**_

_**namida wo koroshite sakebu hibi yo**_

_**kokoro ga nokoshita shinjiru imi no tsuyosa**_

_**watashi wo koroshita watashi kokoro**_

Es divertido… siento que no puedo perdonarte.

NOTAS: Dedicado exclusivamente para mi beta, te lo empecé el domingo pero tú me inspiraste a terminarlo ayer con semejante cosas que me das a leer tan buenas, además que intente que tuviera cosas que me has dicho te laten…

La verdad no soy tan buena para esto como usted por eso te admiro mucho y de nuevo gomene por lo del otro día

TE KIERO MUCHO DANHK

Pd. Debes ponerle un nombre al fic

Kanción: Mushi de Dir en Grey


End file.
